Endearing
by an-intronerd
Summary: "Not that Mike was complaining. He loved these quiet nights they spent together. It was in these moments where Harvey seemed most human to him. His jacket and waistcoat would be draped across the back of his chair; his once perfectly ironed sleeves would be rolled up, his hair slightly less rigid."


**Disclaimer:**

None of the characters in this story belong to me. This fic is based on the show, _Suits_ , and I am not making any profit from these fictional works.

 **A/N:** This is literally fluff. Like, there is no angst, no drama, nothing. just pure, unadulterated Marvey fluff. Enjoy!

* * *

It wasn't unusual for the two of them to stay this late at the office. Donna had left hours ago, and the last of the associates had just trickled out. Then, it was just Mike, Harvey, and a load of casework to go through.

Not that Mike was complaining. He loved these quiet nights they spent together. It was in these moments where Harvey seemed most human to him. His jacket and waistcoat would be draped across the back of his chair; his once perfectly ironed sleeves would be rolled up, his hair slightly less rigid.

Sometimes, Harvey would work from his desk and Mike would be slouched on the couch, his work would be spread out over the table. Sometimes, they'd work side by side, their thighs grazing each other every so often. On those nights, Mike felt as if his every nerve in his body was awake, his senses impossibly alert. He'd be aware of Harvey's every movement. Every time the older man shifted, Mike would feel it. If Harvey _breathed_ differently, Mike would know.

 _How did this even happen to me?_ It seemed as if this crush developed out of thin air. Mike didn't know how it became this potent, this serious.

One day, they were bantering the way they always do, and the next, Mike started noticing little things about his mentor. He'd notice the way Harvey would crinkle his forehead, just a little when he'd get a particularly tough case. He'd notice how Harvey's eyes would brighten when he ate a really good hot dog from the vendor down the street. He'd see the way Harvey walked with a spring in his step after throwing an especially good insult at Louis. And all these things, they became _endearing_ to Mike.

They were sitting side by side tonight, going over the details of a pro bono case that Jessica had practically shoved down Harvey's throat. _You may be my best asset, Harvey,_ she'd said, _but you need to follow the same set of rules and expectations as everyone else._

So there they were, trying to find a loophole in some contract that Mike was barely paying attention to. All he could think about was how Harvey had seemed a little off today. As they were sitting, Mike had noticed that no thighs were grazing each other. In fact, Harvey hadn't even _accidentally_ touched him throughout the entire day.

 _Maybe I did something?_ He went over everything that had happened the past week. He had been an especially good associate, lately, so Harvey couldn't be upset about his work. He'd helped Harvey win a small case just yesterday. He'd also gone out with Rachel a few times, but Harvey wouldn't really care about that.

" _Mike._ "

Mike looks over, startled. Harvey's looking at him with a mix of annoyance and amusement, however, that's such a common occurrence that he's not really surprised. He realises he must have been lost in thought.

"I asked if you found anything?" the older man questions.

"Uh," Mike fumbles with the papers in his hands, "no, not yet. Sorry."

"What were you thinking about?" Harvey asks, "You seemed worried."

"Nothing, uh, just, you know, I was thinking about-"

"Rachel? You two went out last night, right?"

"What?" Mike questions, a little surprised at the barely-there hint of bitterness in his mentor's voice. _How does he know about me and Rachel?_

"Never mind, I don't want to know. Get back to work." There was a certain annoyance in Harvey's tone now, and something else that Mike couldn't identify yet.

 _What just happened? I didn't say anything, he just brought up Rachel, and then..._ Mike thinks, staring a few moments longer at his boss and sometimes friend.

"Harvey," he begins, "do you have something against Rachel?"

The man continues on with his work. Mike sets down the papers he was working through and turns to face his boss.

"Harvey?"

"Leave it, Mike. You're making something out of nothing."

 _He sounded almost…jealous of Rachel and I._ Mike thinks, bewildered. Harvey had never shown an interest in the pretty paralegal before.

"Harvey, do you _like_ Rachel?" Mike asks, and he can't help the bit of disappointment that seeps into his words.

He had accepted a long time ago that nothing would ever happen between him and Harvey, but the thought of his mentor and Rachel really bothered the associate. He knew he had no claim over Harvey, but still, the thought hurt. And nothing had even happened yet. _How am I going to handle seeing them together, in real life?_

Now it's Harvey's turn to be startled. "Where did you get _that_ from?" the man asks.

"I just, you know, you seemed pissed off about me and Rachel and I just figured…" Mike trails off at the amused expression on his boss's face.

"No, Mike, I don't like Rachel."

"Oh."

Mike feels oddly relieved at the answer. Still, he feels like he's missing something.

"You know, Mike, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous of the idea of me and Rachel." Harvey states.

Mike blushes, unable to help it. He's grateful the office is dark. He shifts away from Harvey.

"Uh," he says, unable to form sentences. He didn't think Harvey had noticed the not-so-little crush Mike had been nursing. It could be that he was just over-analysing Harvey's comment. After all, making innuendos and trading quotes wasn't something new for them.

Mike looks back up at Harvey, and he's surprised to notice the strange, pensive expression on his mentor's face. He seems to be deciding something.

Mike goes to say something, but Harvey moves first. Suddenly, Harvey's lips are covering his and his hands rest on either side of Mike's face. The kiss is soft, gentle, but firm. It's as if Harvey is assuring Mike that this is something he wants, but still giving him an out if the associate wants one.

 _Like hell I'm going to back off now_ , Mike thinks, and grabs Harvey's shirt, pulling them closer together and deepening the kiss.

They break apart when the need for oxygen becomes too great to ignore. Mike rests his forehead against Harvey's.

"So, I guess you really don't like Rachel, huh?"

Harvey chuckles at that. Mike adds the sound to the already long list of endearing things that Harvey Specter does.

"Come on, Rookie. Let's pack up. We can finish this case tomorrow."

Mike nods and begins to clear up. Not long after, they're headed towards the elevator and out of Pearson Hardman. As the wind blows, the cars race down the streets and the city bustles with life, even at this time of night, Mike thinks that maybe, this can be something long-lasting, something good.


End file.
